


Ego te provoco

by Tiofrean



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And he loves Jesse, Boys In Love, Cass is My Sweet Baby Ok?, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'hare, Pranking, Romance, someone help these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Cassidy loves to have Jesse's attention focused solely on him, so he starts a pranking spree. When he mixes it with his romantic nature, something goes wrong and Jesse is suddenly reminded of the past he wanted to forget. Now it's up to Cassidy to help him feel better.The angst is brief, the fluff is aplenty, and Cass has some serious pranking ideas. But he's a romantic at heart so everything is well in the end.





	Ego te provoco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidSheenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/gifts).



> Beta'ed by the one and only MermaidSheenaz <3 also, half of the ideas here are hers, so send her some positive energy, guys! 
> 
> I'm always happy to read you comments, suggestions and just plain hyping on Preacher so go ahead, hype some! :)

Cassidy avoided churches by principle, doing what he could to get out of them if he managed to find himself in one. But this church was different, and that was thanks to one Jesse Custer, preacher extraordinaire, one of the hottest men Cass had ever laid his eyes upon. This was also a kind of a problem, to tell the truth. Cassidy was totally, head-over-heels in love with said preacher, and very happy to call the man his boyfriend.

What Cassidy wasn’t happy about was the amount of attention Jesse _didn’t_ pay to him. It was ridiculous, really. Cass knew his boyfriend was busy as hell, what with bringing the parishioners closer to God and all that jazz, but the vampire was getting pretty lonely lately. And so, he sat there and watched Jesse during the morning mass, preaching the word like if the God himself was coming to hear it. He would be impressed, Cass thought. Jesse was fierce with his words and serene with his expression, and really, this shitty town didn’t deserve even one second of his time.

Cassidy frowned and scrunched his face as something tickled his nose. He put his hand up and stuck his finger down his left nostril, absentmindedly looking for the source, as he listened to Jesse saying something about Abraham. Suddenly, something felt very wrong, so he looked up, squinting.

Jesse was staring at him, mouth open, an incredulous expression set firmly on his face. Only then did Cass realize that he still had his finger digging in his nose, so he took it out, looking at it suspiciously, shrugging when he didn’t find the source of the irritating tickling. Jesse was silent for a few seconds more, coughed and went on with his sacred words. Cassidy noted, with a small triumphant feeling, that his preacher wore a small smirk through the rest of the ceremony. And if his eyes landed on Cassidy more often than not, well, the vampire really couldn’t complain.

__________

 

It became a habit then, doing weird shit just to make Jesse smile. Or to irritate him, which, Cass was pretty pleased to find out, was as easy as it was hot. A mildly-angry Jesse was a thing to behold, sexier than sin itself, usually in the mood to blow off some steam in bed with Cass at the end of the day. The vampire really loved this version of Jesse and tried to bring it to the light of day as often as he could. And this is how the ongoing prank spree started.

At first it was innocent, just small idiotic jokes, like hiding all of Jesse’s pants on a Saturday night, which made him late for the mass next day. They appeared _miraculously_ in the laundry basket Jesse could have sworn he had checked at least five times before. Missing sermons followed, but Jesse just got better at talking shit off the top of his head, so Cass had to up his ante. And so, the next was a clear plastic wrap stretched over the toilet, which ended with Jesse shouting and cursing a blue streak. He even threw in a few demon names into the mix, so Cassidy thought it might have been a bit too much. He plotted on.

Next were the crickets that _somehow_ managed to get inside the church in a pretty large number and were driving the parishioners nuts with their chirping noises. It took Jesse three days, an old newspaper and a sock - don’t ask - to get rid of them. It took _Cassidy_ two days to get over the pounding which followed that night, but he was rather enthusiastic about it. In fact, he kicked his game up a notch and came up with another brilliant idea - a dead possum at the back of Jesse’s pickup. Then, there was tea in the whiskey bottles, chilli peppers in the coffee grinder, some premium grass in Jesse’s cigarettes, which turned out a lot funnier than he expected on one hot Sunday. Every single time, Cassidy got what he wanted. Jesse was either laughing his ass off or he was mildly irritated, just like Cass loved him to be… plus, the preacher’s attention was focused solely on Cassidy.

__________

 

Somewhere along the pranking spree, Tulip turned up on their doorstep. She was in-between some secret killer mission, so she couldn’t stay for too long, but she did lounge around for about two weeks. She caught up on the pranking pretty quickly, and being the beautiful creature that she was, she offered Cass some help with his quest. As a reward for their teamwork, they got equal amounts of attention from Jesse, especially in the evenings when they dragged him to bed and fucked each other senseless.

But, good things always come to an end, and so did Tulip’s stay. She armed Cass with all the tricks she knew made Jesse tick, and was gone with a blown kiss and a small eye-lash hurricane. The boys waved her goodbye and went back inside, getting back to their respective works: Jesse started to write the next sermon, Cassidy sat in the kitchen and plotted.

__________

 

The next day marked six months of their coming-together, so Cassidy planned a nice evening. He was a huge romantic at heart, _thank you very much_ , and being the love sick puppy that he was, he couldn’t stop himself from turning the evening into a real date. No pranking for that evening meant he had to focus Jesse’s attention by some other means. Thankfully, Tulip had warned him that Jesse loved idiotic hollywood romances, and Cassidy found a perfect one.

After he collected every blanket and pillow he could find in a one-mile radius, he dumped them all on the floor of Jesse’s living room. He set up the TV and put the stolen DVD into the player. The food was already on its way, Chinese takeout, but they both absolutely loved it, so it seemed like a good idea. And it would complete the cheesy picture the stupid movie would undoubtedly paint.

“Twilight?” Jesse asked from somewhere behind him, and Cass whipped around.   
“Jaysus! Ya scared the living shite outa me, Jess!” He wheezed, one hand pressed to his heart for theatrics. “Ya” he pointed at Jesse, “shouldn’ be back here in another fifteen minutes” he accused, but eased off when he took in Jesse’s appearance. He was clearly tired and the little smile that played on the preacher’s lips told Cassidy that his idea of the evening was very appreciated.   
“The Smiths called me off, looks like the old lady is not dying, after all” he shrugged. “What are _you_ doing here?” Jesse looked around, taking in the blankets and pillows cluttering the floor.   
“I’m arranging our _love nest_ ” Cassidy was aiming for serious, but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning when Jesse’s expression changed to one of delight. He eyed the blankets as he walked closer, toeing off his shoes as he went.

Cassidy watched him just stand there for a moment, before he simply launched himself into the center of the nest, grinning up at Cassidy as he stretched luxuriously. He looked like the king of the world now, all laid out and comfortable, dark shock of hair already getting messed up on the pillows. Cass had a hard time swallowing when the black shirt Jesse was wearing untucked itself from his waistband and ran up, showing quite a bit of golden skin.   
“Sooo... “ Jesse turned to look at him, propping his head on his hand as if he was posing for a fucking photo. And it would be a ridiculous one, too. Jesse, lying amongst mismatched pillows and blankets, looking all handsome and irresistible. _Shite._

“Are we really watching Twilight?”   
“Wha’?” Cassidy shook his head to clear it and finally dragged his eyes up Jesse’s body to look at his face. “Yeah… thought ya may like it.”   
“Are you serious? I _love_ this movie” Jesse grinned and laid back down, getting comfortable and taking up as much space as he could, before Cassidy had the chance to take it all as he was wont to do.

“The dinner’s on its way here, padre, so we can wait a bit, eh?”   
“Sure” Jesse nodded, closing his eyes. Cassidy had troubles not thinking about eating Jesse in every way imaginable, to hell with the dinner.

__________

 

As it turned out, Jesse really, truly loved this godforsaken movie, and despite the fact that Cass couldn’t see anything good in it - even the chick was as stiff as a wooden plank - the sole pleasure of watching Jesse happy and content was worth grinding his teeth through the better part of this cinematic abomination. The evening that followed gave him a brilliant, in his opinion, idea. And so, Cassidy went from planning to doing in less than a few hours.

It started with him breaking into the only funeral home in Annville. Now, don’t get him wrong, Cass really _is_ a romantic at heart. It’s just that in the midst of his furious planning, his brain had never once told him that “coffin” and “romantic” should never be used in the same sentence. You see, Cassidy had come up with that absolutely fantastic idea of dressing up as a “real” vampire, or as real as Hollywood goes. And where do vampires sleep? _There you go_. He needed a coffin and he needed it now. After a thorough search of his belongings, that had brought up only one dollar and an unidentified piece of metal residing in his back pocket, Cass had decided to just steal one. And here he was, dragging the coffin out of the back entrance of the funeral home, trying to make as little noise as possible. He knew the owner was out in business - heh - but he reckoned a town bum trying to get away with coffin theft would not be an appreciated sight.

The whole operation took him about three hours, but once he finally got the coffin to the residence at the back of the church, he had to admit it was worth it. The freaking thing was pitch black, had white padding that looked extremely comfortable, and was just the right size to fit him inside. Grinning to himself, Cassidy went on, collecting other items needed for the night. He was trying to be as quick as possible, he still had a tuxedo to steal, and it was getting late. Maybe if he was working fast and had a bit of luck, he could steal one of those old-school tailed jackets.

__________

 

Jesse came back after a long day of visiting his parishioners and was seriously considering drinking himself to sleep. With Cassidy, preferably, but if his vampiric boyfriend had decided to disappear into thin air for the night, he would absolutely drink alone.

He entered the church, noting with surprise and a small twinge of suspicion that everything was in order. It wasn’t usual for the place to be devoid of both, Cassidy _and_ mayhem, so it quickly registered in the preacher’s brain. But the further, even if a bit rushed, inspection showed no damage to any church property, so Jess just directed his steps to the back of the church, firmly locking the door upon entering the common room.

It was dark inside. Dark and _quiet_. He looked around, spotting a delicate glow coming from the corridor leading to his bedroom. Raising one eyebrow, Jesse moved forward, squinting his eyes to see better. The glow got bigger with every step, and when Jesse finally reached the threshold of the bedroom, it became apparent that what was illuminating his way, was at least a dozen candles inside the room. The gesture made him feel warm and a bit romantic, that strange mix of pleasant feelings that wrapped him like a wooly blanket. It was so strange to be getting that after such a long time spent alone after Tulip… and with Cassidy, nonetheless.

Jesse smiled gently and opened the door that had until now been cracked just a notch. He stepped in and…

Froze.

In the middle of his bed, exactly where he had expected to find Cassidy, a huge black shape rested.

Jesse blinked and took a step closer, eyes adjusting to the soft light of two dozen or so candles placed all around his bedroom. The scene looked so impossible he actually thought he was dreaming, passed out after a night of drinking somewhere at the back of his church. _Cassidy would wake him any moment now_ … 

But the wake up didn’t happen, and Jesse swallowed heavily, swarmed with uneasy feelings. Memories flooded him one by one as he stepped forward, reaching tentatively to touch the black, polished surface of the coffin.

_Coffin._

He almost recoiled back when the object finally registered in his brain. It was surreal, but it _was_ there. Lying in the middle of his bed, big enough that it couldn’t be a fake, cold and unyielding, too solid to be a figment of his imagination. Jesse could feel that the room was unusually warm, but his body was freezing, chills of cold and fear racking up his spine and making him shudder. He wondered absentmindedly where the hell was Cassidy, trying to squish the urge to just scream for him.

But he wouldn’t do that. He had gotten through this enough times to know better. Screaming for help had never gotten him anywhere, and he had learned early on that it only made things worse. Jesse bit his lip and ignored the cruel laughter echoing in his brain, rattling his nerves as if he had still been a little boy. He brought his hands to the edge of the lid and lifted it, looking inside with a wide-eyed stare.

Cassidy.

Fucking _Cassidy,_  possibly the only boyfriend with such idiotic ideas in the whole world. He was laid out inside the coffin, dressed in a tux with fucking _tails_ , grinning at him like a madman. The smile full of fake, plastic fangs was the last straw. True enough, it helped to get Jesse out of his own haunted head and back into the present, but it also rose his anger to ungodly levels.

With an angry growl, Jesse slammed the lid shut again and walked out on shaky legs, trying hard to ignore how his whole body trembled from the mixture of rage and fear.

__________

 

Cass didn’t really know what happened. He had been waiting for Jesse, all pimped up and shite, resembling the finest vampires of the last century of cinematography. In case this wouldn’t work, he had even gotten a bag of glitter to throw all over himself, should Jesse want a more _twilightish_ approach. He had been all cosy and comfy, packed up in the coffin, resting on the white padding that really was quite soft… and then Jesse came and… Yeah, and? And what the bloody hell happened _there_? Jesse just looked at him with a strange horror lingering in his expressive eyes and slammed the coffin shut, leaving Cass in the darkness, alone with questions flying around his head.

Swearing like a sailor, Cass threw the lid open and scrambled out, almost tripping over his own feet when he finally landed on the floor. The tails of his jacket got caught in the lid falling back down and got stuck on a rough edge of the wood, making Cassidy take it off in a hurry and leave it hanging there. He tried to do it silently, so he could at least hear where Jesse was heading to, but the place was eerily quiet. He swore some more and walked out of the bedroom, looking around frantically. Something had gone very wrong very quickly, and he felt that he needed to find Jesse as soon as possible. Especially when the little voice in his head kept reminding him of the look Jesse had on his face when he opened that bloody coffin.

The search turned out to be short and quick - as soon as Cassidy stepped into the common area, he stopped dead in his tracks. A Jesse-shaped shadow was seated on the couch, and really, a _shadow_ was a very realistic description. Cass slowly walked closer, taking in the preacher’s appearance. Jesse’s form looked like a tight ball of misery, packed into the furthest corner of that bloody couch. He was sitting with his knees drawn up, hands resting around his legs, head hanging low. He perked up a bit when Cassidy entered, but remained in much the same position.

“Jesh?” Cass had to squish the urge to whisper. It was late in the evening, it was so dark around that he could barely make out Jesse’s figure. He reached out and flicked on the lights, walking over to Jesse and sitting next to him. Except for jolting his whole frame with the momentum, it did nothing to change Jesse’s state. He remained as he was, curled up in the corner of the couch, apparently set on not talking. Cassidy didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. During his long life, Cass had his own share of screwed up relationships, and each of the fuck-ups had started with _not bloody talking._  Granted, the only thing he hated more than talking about feelings, was talking about the past, and this situation was probably headed for both. _Cassidy wasn’t good at dealing with this shite_. He was the master of sweeping things under the carpet. If the carpet looked bumpy, then well… _get another one_. But this was Jesse, and Jesse obviously needed help, whether he had realized it yet or not, and Cass was ready to do everything he could to make it all okay again.

“Jesh…Shite!” He totally forgot about the fake plastic fangs he was still wearing. This bloody thing made him lisp something terrible and he quickly pulled them out, throwing them somewhere behind the couch. “Look, I’m sorry” he said, and he really meant it. Jesse looked horrible, even if Cassidy could only see his profile. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and there was a set to his jaw that spoke of teeth grinding together.   
“Why a coffin?” Jesse whispered and Cass was happy it was so quiet around them, otherwise he would have missed it.   
“I don’ know… jus’ seemed like a fun thing to do… like all the vampires in the movies” Cass snorted but the comment didn’t get any reaction from Jesse, so he just shrugged and settled down. “I thought ya enjoyed those shitty movies. Wanted to surprise ya…” he trailed off, not really knowing what to add. It seemed so ridiculous now, him dressing up as the real stuff, as if he hadn’t already _been_ the real stuff.

Jesse was silent for a longer moment. Then he started to laugh. It was a humorless, giddy giggle that turned into heaving sobs, and Cass had the urge to wrap his arms around him and hug him close. But Jesse finally uncurled and shifted a bit, so that he could side-eye the vampire with ease if he wanted to. He kept his gaze studiously on the floor in front of them, though, only sometimes shifting it to somewhere near Cassidy’s knees.   
“You have no idea, do you?” He asked, but Cass reckoned it didn’t require an answer, so he waited, though it pained him to see the preacher so beaten up emotionally.

“My grandmother used to… own one. She would lock me inside when I misbehaved” Jesse whispered, closing his eyes briefly. Whatever he found when he did that, however, made him open them once again. “When I saw this one I… I panicked, I guess” Cassidy absolutely hated how Jesse’s voice quivered. It was usually strong and soothing, not shaky and barely there.   
“How d’ya mean, _lock_ ya inside? Wha’ fer?” He asked, frowning.   
“I was a bad kid, I guess… she tried to teach me some lessons. If I misbehaved, she would lock me inside the coffin. I mouthed off - coffin. I weren’t home on time - coffin. Slept in for the mass - coffin....” Jesse’s frown deepened and he fell quiet again, running something over and over in his mind. Cass tried to say something, but his brain was stuck on what Jesse told him. He opened his mouth anyway.   
“Hey, I’d been in a coffin once or twice, ‘s not pleasant but it’s not the end of the world…” Cass tried hard not to think about how he had been considered dead on more than one occasion and put six feet under.

“You don’t know shit!” Jesse growled, finally turning to him. His face looked like a crazy mix of fear and anger, eyes rimmed red and puffy, something Cassidy could see only now that Jesse was looking straight at him. He hated that look. “You weren’t locked up as a kid, you weren’t put into a fucking coffin and left at the bottom of a fucking lake for days on end!” Jesse shouted out the last few words straight into the vampire’s face. His brows were drawn into an angry frown, but his eyes were glassy and his lip trembled, from rage or emotions, Cass couldn’t tell.

 _“I’m so sorry, Jess”_ he breathed out, because _good god, what the everlasting fuck_? Out of everything Jesse could have had thrown at him, this was something Cass didn’t expect. Who the hell locks a kid up in a bloody coffin and puts it underwater? He reached out and grabbed Jesse’s arms tentatively, gently pulling him forward, noting how the preacher deflated once Cassidy touched him. His whole frame was shaking and his breathing was far too quick, but he went down and let himself be pulled against Cassidy’s chest. Jesse hid his face in Cass’ neck and just breathed, trying his mightest to calm down.

It took him a long time, but finally Jesse could relax a bit, the dull ache in his muscles telling him exactly how wound up he had been. He could feel Cassidy’s hands encircling him, running soothingly over his back, a soft murmur a constant sound in his ears… And then the reality came back to him, where he was and who he was with. Jesse wanted to cry, wanted to apologize for the freak out, wanted to shout some more just to be sure Cassidy wouldn’t try that shit ever again… But it hadn’t really been Cassidy’s fault, had it? He couldn’t have known what had happened when Jesse was a kid, way before he had escaped from the hell of his family home.

He shifted, finally zeroing on what Cass had been whispering for such a long time.   
“...so sorry, I didn’ know. Yer fine, yer fine, I’m ‘ere, yer gonna be fine, I didn’ wan’ to…”   
“Cass…”   
“...yer fine Jess, I won’ let that happen to ya…”   
“Cass, stop. Hey” he pulled away slightly, just enough to be able to look at his vampire properly. What he saw shocked him to the core. Cassidy, with his cheeks wet and eyes red, looked utterly devastated.   
“ _Jess…_ ”   
“Hey, it’s fine… You didn’t know. It’s okay. I’m sorry. It’s just… you. In this bloody tux…” Jesse shook his head incredulously and waved one hand around, indicating Cassidy’s general appearance. “And you were in that fucking _coffin_ and I just... freaked out” he shook his head again and leaned in, nose touching Cassidy’s. “Don’t you ever do that again, hear me?” He whispered and Cass couldn’t nod quickly enough.

“I won’t… promise on me dead heart” he stated seriously, even if his lips quirked up a bit.   
“Good enough” Jesse huffed and pressed their lips together, diving in for a soft little kiss. He made to pull away but Cassidy’s hands magically materialized on his neck and kept him in place, as the vampire deepened the kiss, licking into Jesse’s mouth hungrily. And he was starved… After seeing Jesse fall apart, seeing him falling into his own haunted past… Cassidy wanted to bring _his_ preacher back. He continued to kiss Jesse gently but with intent, sucking on his lips and tongue when he had a chance, nibbling when he decided it was enough of restraining himself.

Jesse responded with a moan and shifted, climbing on Cassidy’s lap, sitting down and pressing the vampire into the worn out couch. The sweet weight keeping him in place was everything Cassidy had ever needed, and so he wrapped both arms tightly around Jesse’s waist, letting him know that he really wanted him to stay there. A small groan escaped the preacher, the gesture feeling strangely arousing, and he arched up, pressing even closer to his boyfriend, smiling into the kiss when he felt Cass shudder underneath. He was always so responsive, reacting beautifully to whatever Jesse did… a small unexpected kiss and Cass would go all gooey and rainbowy, a quick blowjob and he would be practically worshipping the ground Jesse walked on for a week… a firm arm around him at night that kept him close, and Cass would smile at him like his own little sunshine in the morning.

And now he was positively vibrating under Jesse, muscles twitching and restless as if he wanted to move but couldn’t decide if it was okay. Jesse gave their position a brief thought. He wanted more, he needed to start feeling good again, even if for just a little bit. Relocating to his bedroom was out of question, the fucking coffin was still there and Jesse didn’t want to think down that line… He pulled away, feeling Cass tense a bit, even if Jesse’s ass was still firmly planted in his lap. Cassidy looked up at him questioningly, arms pausing their groping over the curve of Jesse’s ass. The preacher smiled at him and slid sideways, making a few graceless moves as he settled his ass on the couch, lying his head on the cushion propped up on the armrest. His legs were still around Cassidy, one worming its way between the vampire’s back and the couch, the other placed in his lap.

Wriggling in place until he felt comfortable, Jesse finally settled down with a soft hum. He locked his eyes with Cassidy who watched him like a hawk, now angled towards him not to miss anything. Biting his lip, Jesse ran one hand down his chest, wrinkling the material of his black shirt, tugging it out of the waistband once he went low enough. He racked it up just enough to slip one hand onto the exposed sliver of skin on his belly, watching how Cassidy’s eyes focused solely on where Jesse’s fingertips were.

Cassidy stared.

Jesse ran his hand over his skin and dipped his fingers under the waistband, the sharp intake of breath coming from Cassidy fuelling him further. He reached with both hands and slowly unbuckled his belt, eyes never leaving Cassidy, as he went further and undid his trousers, too. The sound of the zipper being lowered was almost too loud in the silence around them, and Jesse had to stifle a groan at that. Cass swallowed visibly, watching Jesse’s hand traveling lower, into the v of the open trousers, rubbing his cock through the white briefs he was wearing. Cass could see he was already half hard from their groping and kissing earlier on, the telltale shape filling every last bit of space provided by the lowered zip.

Watching Jesse like this felt downright dirty, and that was a lot coming from an over a hundred years old vampire. But Cassidy had to face the truth - nothing he had ever done compared to seeing Jesse touch himself so openly, for Cassidy’s eyes only, lights on in the middle of the common room, on church's sacred grounds. It was mind-blowing, making Cass breathe faster, sending little sparks of pleasure down his spine just so they could raise the flames burning inside him. And then Jesse took one hand and slipped it inside his underwear and moaned softly, fingers wrapping around his shaft and moving slowly, almost torturously so. He threw his head back and arched his neck, losing himself to the lazy rhythm, driving Cass positively wild with hunger. He wanted to lick Jesse. He wanted to lick and suck and bite him. He wanted to _fuck_ him.

And so, Cassidy moved to him, turning between Jesse’s spread legs, dragging his hands down Jesse’s thighs and up his hips, until they landed at his waist. His eyes were still locked on the preacher’s face, so when he caught a whiff of his musky scent, Cass had to almost forcibly tear them away to look down. Jesse had pushed the underwear down, freeing his cock and taking it into his hand fully, dragging his fist over the whole length. He was fully hard, precome glistening at the tip when Jesse ran his finger over it, and Cass bit his tongue in attempt to stop the probably embarrassing whine that was threatening to escape him. He leaned down, bowing himself almost in half, grateful for his vampire body that enabled him to stay forever young. He brought his face close to Jesse’s groin, growling at the scent, and licked a wide stripe over Jesse’s cock, licking over his fingers when they got in the way. He closed his lips over the head and gave it a light kiss, making Jesse’s hips twitch and buck up. Cass grinned at the reaction and licked on, trailing his tongue over Jesse’s happy trail, up to his navel, the last part revealed by the constricting shirt.

Jesse groaned at the attention, hand slowing as he looked at Cassidy. The vampire was placing sloppy kisses all over his abdomen, nibbling at the skin every chance he got, worrying it between his teeth and soothing the sting with his tongue.   
“Cass” Jesse started, his unoccupied hand shooting to Cassidy’s hair, fisting in it and tugging gently but insistently. It made Cass look up, lips reddened by all the sucking he had been doing all over Jesse’s belly. He just stared at Jesse, poised over him and ready to attack like the vampire he was, a child of night with a heart of gold and the kindest eyes Jesse had ever seen. He still looked ridiculous in his tuxedo trousers and the white shirt, but Jesse couldn’t complain. He knew that Cassidy would do anything for him. The feeling was mutual, really.

Jesse tugged him up, forcing Cass to crawl awkwardly over him until they were face to face. The couch didn’t allow for much, but lying sideways on it, there was just enough space to fit them both. Jesse leaned up and kissed Cass quickly, almost chastely, before drawing back and resting against the pillow once more. Cassidy went with him, face an inch apart from Jesse’s.   
“Make me feel good, Cass” he whispered diving for another kiss, arching off of the couch when Cassidy finally moved his hands. They roamed over his sides, sneaking under Jesse’s back, just to return to his ribs and give him a nice taste of Cassidy’s nails. He moaned shakily, the sound muffled by the insistent tongue licking into his mouth as Cass continued to kiss him with enough passion to set Jesse on fire.

The hands moved back to his hips and started to tug urgently at the waistband, so Jesse tried to help as best as he could, lifting his hips and letting Cass take off his trousers. His underwear followed, and soon, he was the one doing the tugging, unbuttoning that ridiculous white shirt Cassidy was wearing, kissing and nibbling every inch of newly exposed skin. The taste was addictive, flesh a bit cooler than his own, but Jesse didn’t mind one bit. He was overheating anyway, even without half of his clothes on. He finally managed to get to the bottom of the shirt, leaving Cass to handle removing it and going for the pants himself. He opened them and almost tore them down from Cassidy’s thin hips, feeling a heady rush of arousal when he realized his boyfriend was going commando. Jesse let himself stare for a moment as Cassidy worked on his black shirt, tugging it off hurriedly when it was finally unbuttoned. And then Cassidy lunged forward, pressing him into the couch and slotting their hips together, firmly attaching himself to Jesse’s neck and sucking a lovely bruise there.

“Ah, god…” Jesse whispered when he felt Cassidy’s teeth on his pulse point, the low hum coming out of the vampire sending little shivers down his spine. The slick slide of their bodies was so good, but Jesse wanted more, _needed_ more to lose himself in the feeling and chase the darkness away. He wrapped both arms around Cass and raked his nails over his back, ending on Cassidy’s surprisingly round ass. He bucked his hips up for emphasis, smashing their erections together and drawing a lovely moan out of him. Cass took the hint and drew back. He twisted around until he found his discarded trousers and searched through them until he took something out of his pocket.

Cassidy had planned the evening to be spent re-enacting some shitty vampire romance, so he had prepared for it and stuck a small packet of lube into his pocket. He was glad for it now, the bedroom was too far away and he was not going to leave Jesse here even for a second to go and retrieve their half-empty bottle of slick. He grabbed the little sachet and ripped it open with his teeth, eyes focused on how Jesse was all spread out for him. The preacher even pulled his knees apart as far as the limited space of the couch allowed, and stretched back, closing his eyes and biting his lip in anticipation. Cass had the insane urge to take a photo of him, to capture this moment forever. Instead he upturned the packet over Jesse’s cock, intending to give it a few nice, slick squeezes, before he moved to the next part. But once his hand made contact with the heated length, he realized something went wrong.

Cass looked down and frowned, before his eyes went wide. There was glitter all over Jesse’s groin, sparkling in the dim light, looking absolutely ridiculous. And, _oh shite._  Cass snorted, only barely stopping himself from laughing aloud, and quickly dug out the second sachet he had in his pocket. _Of course_ he had mixed them up , but who could blame him, really? With Jesse looking good enough to eat, Cass had the right to be _a bit distracted_. Before Jesse could see the cause for Cassidy’s idiotic snort, the vampire managed to open the right packet this time, and slicked his hand and Jesse’s cock with the contents. He didn’t want to ruin the mood for his preacher, so he made up for the mishap with enthusiasm. The handjob that followed made Jesse’s back arch clean off the mattress, as he moaned and groaned, practically vibrating off of the couch. Cass kept it slow, just as a good distraction to what his fingers were doing. He didn’t want Jess to come yet, not when he painted a perfect picture of a fallen angel, so Cass didn’t hurry. He stretched Jesse almost lazily, to the point where he started to moan Cassidy’s name with every exhale, eyes shut tightly and hands wandering around blindly, only to settle on Cassidy’s arms to ground himself.

“Come on, Cass… Jesus…” Jesse panted out finally, punctuating his readiness with a sharp thrust of his hips and ended up impaling himself on Cassidy’s fingers a bit harsher than anticipated. The almost-whine that followed finally kicked Cassidy into drive, and he drew his fingers out and climbed back between Jesse’s legs, enjoying how they immediately wrapped behind him. Using the last bit of lube that was still in the sachet, Cass slicked himself up. He entered Jesse slowly, almost reverently, doing everything he could not to rush this. It was a hard task, made even harder with the way Jesse groaned as soon as the tip of Cass’ cock slipped in. The preacher looked at him then, eyes open wide, hot desire burning somewhere deep in them, as scorching as the sun could be. But Cassidy would gladly set himself on fire with those flames.

He started to move, delighting in every little sound he managed to draw out of Jesse. And the preacher was _very_ vocal. It was actually something Cassidy had been very pleased to discover on one of their first nights together. Jesse wouldn’t tear the church down with his screams, no, but he never stayed silent, either. He would groan and moan, his breath would hitch audibly and every exhale will be laced with a small whine. Cassidy got off on this as much as on watching Jesse, especially when they were in this position. Jesse had his lips parted, breathing short and quick, as his body tried to adjust to Cassidy’s length inside. When he bottomed out, there was a soft huff of air that might have been Cassidy’s name escaping the preacher, but the vampire didn’t stop. He started to pull out immediately, his whole body almost shaking with restraint. He wanted to fuck Jesse, he wanted to be primal and raw, but he knew it wasn’t the time yet. That could hurt and he would never hurt Jesse like this.

And so, Cass kept his languid pace, watching intently as Jesse shifted and adjusted beneath him, gripping his arms and the couch in turns. His hand finally settled on Cassidy’s neck and tugged him down for a kiss that was more tongue than teeth, sweet and indulgent as they rocked together. Soon it became apparent that they both wanted more, and Cass started to move faster, closing his eyes at the beautiful moan that Jesse breathed out straight into his lips. Hands landed on his ass and tried to urge him on, and with them came a wave of arousal, which hit Cassidy square in his abdomen. Jesse non-verbally asking for more, because his mouth was too occupied sucking on Cassidy’s lip was something that never failed to get him all hot and bothered. He knew he shouldn’t be rushing this, he wanted to make Jesse feel really good, after all, to wipe away the darkness he had fallen into because of Cassidy’s stupid idea.

“I’m not made of glass, Cassidy” Jesse whispered, leaning back and gazing at the vampire meaningfully. But Cass just shook his head with a small smile and an adoring look in his eyes.   
“ _Yeah, ya are_ ” he whispered just as quietly, but moved his hips a bit faster, putting some force behind his thrusts. They were both sweaty by now, and the slick slide of their bodies brought on very pleasurable shivers coursing through them. Jesse moaned on a particularly hard move, back arching, even as one of his hands disappeared between them.   
“ **Harder”** he bit out, wrapping his fingers around his neglected cock, delighting in the way Cassidy immediately complied, compelled by Genesis to carry out the order. The rhythm was just right, and Cassidy’s aim was spot on, and Jesse threw his head back, arching his neck and cursing loudly. It seemed to fuel Cass even further, his thrusts gaining in speed. Going by the noises that were escaping the vampire, he didn’t have long to go.

“Jess… Fuck. _Jesse_ , Jess…” the incoherent mumbling went straight to the preacher’s cock, making him throb and leak all over the place.   
“Wait for me?” Jesse asked and Cass swallowed heavily, mouth suddenly dry after all the panting and gasping he had been doing.   
“May need… _ah…_ a wee bit of help with that” he ground the words out through gritted teeth, and Jesse could clearly see how his whole frame shook with the effort of holding back.   
“ **Don’t come yet** ” they had tried that before, and Cass almost sighed in relief when the command pulled him back from the edge. Sure, there was some frustration, but on this evening, he wanted to see Jesse come first. He doubled his efforts, and soon the preacher was whimpering out sweet little noises, hiding his face in Cassidy’s neck and biting there as he tensed under him.

It felt like a whole century wrapped in a few seconds of time when Jesse came. There was something so raw about seeing Cassidy like this, his body barely restrained by Jesse’s simple command, that sent him over the edge with lightning speed. Cass kept fucking him through it, bringing up an honest to god _mewl_ from Jesse, who arched back and froze for a second. Jesse’s muscles locked up for a moment, and then he was moaning out to Cassidy, saints, and the _God himself,_  body twitching in place as he painted both of them white with his come.

Cassidy couldn't take his eyes off the preacher, hungrily drinking in the blissed-out sight of him. He kept going, compelled by Genesis not to stop until told otherwise. He didn't know how long it would take, because really, Jesse like this was enough to make him come untouched, not to mention when he still had his dick inside his boyfriend. Hanging only on Genesis’ power, Cass let out a strangled groan of his own, watching Jesse open his eyes. Mercy came just a moment later.

“ **Come** ” Jesse commanded and Cassidy's world blacked out for a longer moment. The pleasure was overwhelming, as always when Jesse used Genesis to order him around in bed… Or maybe it was just the preacher himself that had this kind of impact on Cass? He didn’t know, he didn’t _need_ to know. All that mattered was that Jesse had some kind of ungodly power over him, even if Genesis wasn’t involved. Just like now, when he shook and bucked helplessly, brain too blissed out to register his own loud moaning. He might have cursed or called out Jesse’s name, like the sorry sap he was, he wasn’t sure, because there was just pure bliss around him.

Then, there were hands running up and down his back, a hot breath on his cheek and a small murmur in his ear. He opened his eyes reluctantly, raising his head from where it was pressed against Jesse’s neck, and _when did that happen?_ Jesse was watching him, eyes on half-mast, already looking as if he was falling asleep. Cass grinned at him, delighting in the soft smile he got in return and slipped out gently.   
“Bed?” He asked quietly, as if breaking the silence around them was something out of question. Jesse smiled and nodded, but when he started to move, his face changed suddenly.   
“Cass… _the coffin is still there…_ ” Jesse eyed him seriously and Cass scrambled back, getting to his feet as quickly as his jello-ed muscles allowed to. He disappeared in the bedroom, and Jesse could hear the cursing and dragging that followed, interspaced with loud thuds and a suspicious crashing sound. He went to his bathroom to clean himself up a bit and to avoid looking at the vampire as he shuffled that damned thing out of his premises.

There was a brief moment where Jesse didn’t really know what happened. One second he was washing his face and the next he took a handful of water to splash over his abdomen… and there was that. Glitter. Motherfucking _glitter_ all over him, on his belly, on his hips, on his _cock…_ Jesse groaned, not really believing what he was seeing, vowing to ask Cassidy about it later, because _really_ , this had Cassidy written all over it. He scrubbed himself a bit more furiously and managed to get most of it out. Most of it meant that his dick still sparkled like a goddamned unicorn ready to come with rainbows. That thought, however, made Jesse snort out of sheer ridiculousness of the mental image and his renewed anger quickly dissipated. Cassidy was good at making him laugh with his idiotic pranks, and apparently, even on this fucked up evening he had to try this one out. Jesse would just have to get back at him somehow later on.

Once the residence was quiet again, Jesse went back to the bedroom, which was coffin and candle-free. He climbed into bed, hoping that Cass hadn’t gone to get rid of them permanently in the middle of the night. He shouldn’t have worried, for he heard the sound of the water flowing in the bathroom about five minutes later. Another ten and Cassidy showed up at the threshold, looking at him with a mix of guilt and hopefulness. Jesse just shook his head incredulously and lifted the corner of the blanket. Cass didn’t waste any time at considering the invitation and hopped right in, attaching himself to Jesse and wrapping all limbs around his preacher. Sometimes sleeping with him was like sleeping with a fucking octopus, but Jesse wasn’t one to complain. He had missed this on many lonely nights, and having it now was really warming his heart.

Cass yawned and tucked his face into Jesse’s shoulder, half asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
“Me padre” he mumbled barely audible, but Jesse still heard it. He let his eyes close and a shit-eating grin spread over his face. Cass was really something else, and that something else was exactly what Jesse needed, glitter, unexpected coffins and all.

__________

 

Jesse woke to something wet and warm trailing strange patterns over his collarbone. He groaned and opened his eyes, just to be met with Cassidy’s smirk and happy, sparkling eyes.   
“Good morning, love” Cass grinned and dove in for a quick kiss. One kiss turned into two, which turned into a dozen. They somehow went from kissing to rolling around in bed, until the mattress unexpectedly ended and they actually fell out of it and tumbled to the floor. Jesse gave out an annoyed grunt, muttering something about buying a bigger bed, but Cass just laughed it all off. He helped Jesse to his feet and into his pants and only then did Jesse realize that the vampire was already clothed. He raised one eyebrow as he wondered where had Cassidy gone without waking him.

He was ready to ask that very question, but Cass grabbed his hand and pulled him into the common area. There, he armed the preacher with a baseball bat and didn’t comment on the look of suspicion that crossed Jesse’s features. He took a golf club himself and motioned Jesse to follow him outside. The sun wasn’t high yet and the church cast a long shadow on the front, so Cassidy went without any of his extra sun proof gear. Once they walked out, Jesse almost stumbled.

That fucking coffin was still there, placed neatly in the shaded area on a few bricks, but it looked rather unthreatening now. Cassidy pressed closer to him and his hand fell on Jesse’s hip.  
“I know ya wan’ to” he murmured into Jesse’s ear, and suddenly the baseball bat made sense. Jesse had a brief moment of thinking that they shouldn’t do it, before the weight of the bat became appealing and the prospect of crushing this fucking thing to pieces kicked him into moving. He walked up to the coffin and took a swing. The first one barely grazed it, and it only fueled Jesse more. He started to beat up on it with furious strength, making some space beside him for Cass to join.

It took them about ten minutes to turn the coffin into a pile of unrecognizable splinters. They were both breathing hard from extortion, but their smiles were as big as Texas itself. Jesse felt lighter, the darkness that befell him the night before lifting away and leaving him with a heady feeling of pride. He finally had the chance to beat the shit out of his past and he used it well.   
“Jaysus, ya needed it, eh?”   
“Yeah… thanks for that” Jesse grinned. “Where the fucking hell did you get a coffin anyway? Must’ve been expensive” Jesse wheezed out, but Cassidy suddenly fell silent.   
“About that…” he started, raising both hands into the air and slowly backing away.   
“Cass?” But the vampire had already turned around and run back into the church with a manic laughter.   
“Cassidy!” Jesse followed, a stormy look on his face. He found Cass hiding in his bedroom with an unapologetic expression on his face.

And Cassidy wasn’t sorry, he just went back to plotting…. Right after they finished their morning round in bed, of course.


End file.
